goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Hit and Run (The Simpsons)/Level 5
Level 5 is the fifth level in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It takes place on October 29, with the player taking on the role of Apu as the level's protagonist. Level 5 modifies the map from Level 2, but focuses more on pinpointing the source of Buzz Cola, the soft drink that made Bart go crazy, than the map itself. Plot In the previous level, Marge demands to know where Buzz Cola is being produced, as it scrambled Bart's brain completely. Apu can't come up with an answer, causing Marge to destroy several Cola Trucks in a fit of rage. Level 5 picks up after this episode, as Apu tries to find the source of the mentally incapacitating drink. It is after he receives aid from a professional criminal when he discovers the actual origin of the cola production. Appearance Level 5 is set in Downtown Springfield again and reuses the same map as Level 2, but with a few differences: Instead of taking place at day, the level appears to take place right before sunrise. Besides this, the billboards that can be seen all across town have all been replaced with either Buzz Cola advertisements or, strangely, ads for the Car Built For Homer. In Downtown, the popsicle stick skyscraper has been completely burned to the ground. In the east side, the torn down power line in the alley behind Moe's Tavern has been repaired. The statue in the corner of the Springfield Stadium has been removed and replaced with the Obliteratatron Big Wheel Truck. Finally, at the construction site, moving iron girders can be found near the Buzz Cola glass after the dirt ramp. A collector card can be found at the farthest one. Missions #Incriminating Caffeine (Objectives: Near the DMV and block part of expressway / After shortcut in between the two large signs that say Downtown near the alleyway after fire engines in underpass near Town Hall and the GGG sign / Collect all 11 boxes of Buzz Cola to help Apu stop the Buzz Cola truck which Marge destroyed them earlier) #...and Baby Makes 8 (Objective: Drive to the hospital to keep the mobster's limo by chasing Apu!) #Eight is Too Much (Objectives: Get to the hospital and talk to Dr. Hibbert then buy Homer the Car Built for Homer, then hit the van and collect all 10 diapers / Go back to the hospital then talk to Dr. Hibbert) #This Little Piggy (Objectives: Disguise the American and collect all 21 donuts / Race by the DMV and find Snake Jailbird) #Never Trust a Snake (Objectives: Follow the garbage truck and collect all 25 bags of garbage with 5 nasty litter / Go to the DMV and collect the empty folder) #Kwik Cash (Objectives: Drive to Googolplex and watch out for Chief Wiggum / Destroy the armored car / Go to Snake's hideout before Chief Wiggum sees them) #Curious Curator (Objective: Find the key and go to the museum after chasing the Curator) Bonus Kinky Frinky (Objective: The player has to destroy the Hover car in around three minutes. Once the car is destroyed, go back and talk to Frink for the reward.) Vehicles Longhorn (Starting vehicle) Car Built For Homer (Purchase from Homer for 500 coins) Hover Car (Bonus Mission) El Carro Loco (Street Race prize) Cola Truck (Purchase from Gil for 350 coins) Police Car (Purchase from Gil for 425 coins) Wasp Cameras #On the lawn outside the Springfield General Hospital. #Near the gazebo outside the Springfield County Court House. #On the steps at the rear of the Springfield Town Hall #On the steps of the Springfield Museum of Natural History. #On top of King Toot's Musical Store, next to Moe's. #On the rooftop of the Legitimate Businessman's Social Club. #Also on the rooftop of the Legitimate Businessman's Social Club. #In the train yards, left of the moving trolley by the stairs. #Up the stairs in the trainyard that are left of moving trolley. #Also up the stairs in the trainyard that are left of moving trolley. #Again up the stairs in the trainyard that are left of moving trolley. #On the steps of the Springfield Police Station. #On the street near the steps that leads to the damaged Monorail train. #On the monorail track, where the front carriage used to rest. #On top of the Springfield Central Monorail Station. #Also on top of the Springfield Central Monorail Station. #Under the Sit 'n' Rotate Room. #Also under the Sit 'n' Rotate Room. #Rooftop of the bank, opposite the fire engine ladder ramp. #On the ledge by the fountain outside the Springfield Stadium. Gags # Pickled egg jar in Moe's Tavern. # Slot machine in Moe's Tavern. # Love Tester in Moe's Tavern. # Light up drinks in Moe's Tavern. # Taking a photograph of Hans Moleman at the DMV. # Dumpster behind Krusty Burger (near the police station). Collector Cards #Apu's T-Shirt #Pin Pals Shirt #Prop 24 Sign #Baby Feeder #Ganesh Costume #Chutney Squishee #Hot Dog Quotes Bonus [in beforemath] Professor Frink: 'Scuse me, nice Mr. Shopkeeper person. Have you seen a hovering death machine? Apu: No, nothing specifically of the hovering kind, no. Professor Frink: Oh! ....this was to be my greatest invention since the Sideburns-In-A-Can, they make you handsome and lovely... Apu: What are you talking about? Professor Frink: I call it the Hover Car TM, so don't try to steal the name, it's TM'd. I installed the onboard computer and it came alive and attacked my person. For the love of all that's glitin, you got to help me here! Apu: OK, what on earth can I do? Professor Frink: Knock the fletchingety thing off the road before the authorities come and take me away again, imprisoned in kind ﻿to some pencil-necked geeks like myself, they-they stomp and they kick. [in aftermath] Professor Frink: Great work, my Hindu friend. Apu: (groans) And do not patronize my faith, OK? Professor Frink: Sorry, terribly sorry. Oh look, if you need a ride, instant message my cortex, by which I mean: "call me". Mwa-ha-hai! Cutscene Bart Simpson: I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually excited to going to a museum! (He and Apu approach the meteor that contains Buzz Cola, which is leaking) Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Sheba H. Vishnu! The cola is dripping from that meteor! Bart Simpson: Cool, free deadly cola! (The cola that is dripping from the meteor goes into the Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton's nose, causing the dinosaur to come to life as it's eyes glow bright red. Bart and Apu back away when suddenly, Bart trips over the cord powering the meteor and it destroys the meteor) Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Ooo, we did it! We destroyed the priceless, archeological artefact! Hoh. Bart Simpson: What "we"? I''' did all the driving! '''Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Now let us find out who is behind all this strange cola business. (Apu and Bart go inside a large vent and they are at the end where the barrier is) Bart Simpson: I know it's a cliche, but...ay carumba! (The camera pans over Kang and Kodos, who are responsible for the coke distributions, Kodos is having a bath whilst Kang is reading a magazine) Kang: Kodos, look at these space ratings for "Foolish Earthlings". Kodos: What happened, Kang? "Foolish Earthlings" used to be the #1 reality show in the galaxy. Space viewers couldn't get enough of these humans and their behaviour. Kang: Our show is down in all key demos. Kodos: But our show concept was so perfect! We film these idiotic bipeds with hidden cameras and beam it into every television in the galaxy. (A TV with the POV of one of the wasp cameras show Groundskeeper Willie stepping on a rake and getting hit in the face by it) Groundskeeper Willie: I'll cover your mockers! Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: These aliens have been secretly filming an intergalactic reality show in Springfield. Bart Simpson: I knew there was a simple explanation. Kang: I'm going to introduce the evil cola into the water supply. People will go mad! Kodos: I like it! Kang: Then we distribute laser guns at the Squidport tourist area! Kodos: I like it! Kang: The cola-madden humans will go berserk... Kodos: I like it. Kang: Destroying themselves and their town! Kodos: Delivering big, big space ratings for "Foolish Earthlings"! (Kang & Kodos both laugh) Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: We've got to prevent the aliens from putting laser guns in the hands of cola-drunk townspeople! Bart Simpson: Why? That sounds hilarious! I'd watch that show! Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: (facepalm) I tell you what, you're a bad little boy. Original missions :[Apu got lost by a yard of trains] :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Oh, this is terrible. I have been selling tainted cola unless I redeem myself, I will be reincarnated as a sea cucumber, or worse, a land cucumber! I must find the source of this evil beverage. The soda in-voice commanded I come here but I see no cola factory. Ooh, a cola truck. Time for me to do that Hindu that I do! ---- :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Hello, stereotypical Italians. Pleased to tell me the source of the evil cola? :Louie: We don't know nothing...except that the vans are controlled by mysterious strangers. Anyway, you shouldn't stick your nose into other people's business. It could come back to haunt you...and your family. :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Oh my gosh, your thinly-veiled threat has reminded me of my fatherly duties! I'm supposed to pick up the octuplets at the doctor's! ---- :[in beforemath] :Julius Hibbert: I'm afraid we have a medical emergency. :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Oh no, my babies! :Julius Hibbert: Your babies are about to go to the bathroom all over my waiting room and diapers aren't covered by your insurance! Ooh, you better hurry. I heard the parents of the Shelbyville 9 are grabbing every diaper in town. :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: I will get the diapers, but there is no way I could fit them in my car. Maybe Mr. Homer will have a large gas-guzzling American vehicle that I could use. :[in aftermath] :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Quickly, cover my incotenent children's tooshies! :Julius Hibbert: (chuckles) That was close, another minute and my office would look like the Ganges River. :[before the mission] :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Mr. Homer, sir. Do you have an over-sized vehicle that I might be borrowing? :Homer Simpson: Borrowing? No! Selling to you at an insanely high price, yes! :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Fine, whatever. ---- :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Hello, famous American clown. I wish to ask a favor. :Krusty the Clown: Everyone wants to wet their beaks. (sighs) :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: I require information about trucks delivering evil cola. How can I get this classified data? :Krusty the Clown: Sorry, Apu, I'm a drink-squeezy, punchy lowlife. You need a professional scumbag. Follow a cop until you find one. You'll have better luck if ya, you know... look... American? :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Thank you, honorable man. ---- :[in beforemath] :Snake Jailbird: Hand over your wallet, dude! This is totally a mugging! :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: What good luck, a criminal! :Snake Jailbird: Huh? :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Well, surely a violent filth bag such as yourself could find out who is driving the black cola vans. :Snake Jailbird: Well, I do have a connection with the DMV, but it will cost you. You have to pick up the litter for my community service. :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: It is a deal. :Snake Jailbird: Deal. Now hand over your wallet. :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Yes, yes, whatever. :[in aftermath] :Snake Jailbird: My friend has the information in the DMV. Go pick it up, pronto! :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Oh thank you, thank you my violent associate! ---- :[in beforemath] :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Sir, the folder is empty! To rob me is one thing, but I never expected you to lie! :Snake Jailbird: Dude, relax, OK? I got the info you need. I just need help on a little more community service. Haha, oh, I'm totally evil! :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Ugh, I should know better than to trust a demented chuckle, but OK. :[in aftermath] :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: If you do not tell me who owns the cola trucks, then I will be forced to use... profanity! :Snake Jailbird: OK, OK, don't go nuts! Look, the cola trucks are registered to the museum. :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: The museum? Each level of this adventure is more exciting than the last! ---- :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Oh, Mr. Bart, I have discovered that the evil cola is being made in the Springfield Museum! :Bart Simpson: But that closes in five minutes! :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: And my car is out of gas! :Bart Simpson: Just fill it up at the Kwik-E-Mart. :Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: At those prices? No way! :Bart Simpson: Fine, we'll take my car. Category:Game Levels Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki